


The Eyes are the Windows to the Soul

by neon_orange



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of Harassment, Vibrators, lots of explaining from minghaos pov, theres a cock ring at one point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neon_orange/pseuds/neon_orange
Summary: Wonwoo and him were fine, the best of boyfriends in their four way relationship. Why the need to push them even closer?Or things were always a bit awkward between Minghao and Wonwoo when the younger joined the relationship.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Jeon Wonwoo/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Kim Mingyu/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 12
Kudos: 193





	The Eyes are the Windows to the Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Uh hi
> 
> I hope you like this
> 
> It was real fun to write

Minghao bites his lip to stop the low whine from coming out, staying stock still when Wonwoo looks over, glancing at him from head to toe. 

Junhui smirks from the armchair he’s lying in, Mingyu sleeping away next to him. This was all his plan, to somehow kickstart  _ something _ into action, and Minghao isn’t sure what. 

Wonwoo and him were fine, the best of boyfriends in their four way relationship. Why the need to push them even closer? 

~

It had started in highschool, Minghao once a lonely sophomore had gained the overbearing Mingyu as a friend going into junior year. 

It was on one particular day that Mingyu had bounded into their empty study room during free period, a giddy smile on his face while he shut the door. 

“Myungho, you won’t even believe-“ 

“I’m pretty sure I will.” Minghao had responded, rasping out broken Korean syllables.

Mingyu frowned, sitting down next to him. Despite this, Mingyu had continued, starting up on how Wonwoo had  _ once again _ broken another poor girl’s heart before class today. 

Minghao didn’t get this guy, why was he so popular when all he did was hurt? Mingyu was obsessed with him, practically watching his every move from afar as his friends laughed.

It was a hopeless kind of puppy love, one that everyone had expected to go away when it first appeared last year. 

But no, Mingyu is still, if not more in love with Wonwoo, this supposedly classy senior whose only goal was to graduate highschool and leave forever. That’s the only thing Minghao relates to when it comes to him. 

“Ah! Soonyoung hyung told me Wonwoo got an A on that calculus exam they were all worried about!” Mingyu said, smiling bright as he awaited Minghao’s response.

“That’s great Gyu-ah.” Minghao was trying to get  _ his _ pre-calculus homework done, spinning his pencil around his fingers, biting his lip in concentration. 

Mingyu whined from beside him, now pouting. “You’re ignoring me.” He said, looking down. 

Minghao had sighed, “Mingyu, I’m sorry if the latest news about Wonwoo isn’t my top priority.” Mingyu’s pout got deeper, bordering on teary-puppy. 

“Fine, keep going then.” Minghao had gave up, looking at the older with barely concealed boredom. 

Mingyu had gone off like a bomb, revealing even the most personal stuff he found out about the older. Apparently, Wonwoo went out to a club on Friday with his college friends, one of them being Jeonghan, a freshman in college who was probably the only mutual friend Mingyu had with Wonwoo. 

Minghao was not a fan of listening to Mingyu go on about the new person Wonwoo hooked up with, but it was all so he didn’t have to deal with it later.

~

“Are you okay Myungho-ah?” Wonwoo asks, turning fully when Minghao had shivered.

“Yeah, Hao, you good?” Junhui asks, barely masking his laughter. 

Minghao avoids thrashing around and losing his grip on reality, digging his fingers into the couch until they go white. The vibrator Junhui stuck in him earlier is on full blast, the highest setting. 

“Of course.” Minghao responds, and Wonwoo throws him another concerned look, coming up to sit next to him. 

Minghao squirms when the older takes his hand, pulling it away from where he was murdering the couch. Wonwoo has never gotten super… touchy with him before. He usually saves it for Junhui or Mingyu, and Minghao would normally love the attention if it weren’t for the vibrator tearing away his insides. 

Minghao spares a quick glance at Junhui, watching as his boyfriend flicks the vibrations off. Minghao quite literally melts into the couch, the absence of abuse on his prostate leaving him breathing hard and shaking. 

Wonwoo probably looks very confused right now, and if he had the energy, Minghao would assure him everything is fine. But instead, he closes his eyes and leans into the older’s touch - who, by the way, is rather stiff - and vows to end Junhui’s existence. 

~

It’s only slightly surprising when everyone found out Mingyu and Wonwoo fucked after the younger’s graduation. 

They had been dancing around each other for Mingyu’s whole senior year, and honestly, the sexual tension had begun to be too much. 

And then Mingyu started  _ going _ to college, and Minghao was forced to be his roommate freshman year. 

He had been sexiled out of their dorm too many times to count, and while Minghao’s virgin status remained all throughout college, Mingyu was getting it down every weekend. 

But every time Mingyu came back to their dorm hungover and dead inside, Minghao would have to comfort the older while he cried about Wonwoo.  _ Again. _

At this point in time, Minghao’s view of Wonwoo was changing. He didn’t know if he should hate the older or try his hardest to set him and Mingyu up. 

Things got worse when Junhui and Wonwoo announced they were dating. Minghao had known something was coming up when Mingyu stopped hooking up with the older, but he wasn’t expecting this. 

Nor the oncoming horrificness that would be Mingyu’s emotions. 

The older would spend his days crying and crying, going to class, and then coming to their dorm to cry again. 

And all through this time, Minghao had found his own feelings for Mingyu changing. Maybe it was the sudden protective role he would have to take whenever Wonwoo crossed their paths, or the comforting role he would need every night, but Minghao found himself actually liking Mingyu, the same dude that forced them to be friends with each other in junior year. 

Three months pass by, the same old routine for Minghao and the terror that was midterms, and Mingyu finally getting over Wonwoo.

But imagine Minghao’s surprise when Mingyu jumps on him during winter break, telling him that Junhui and Wonwoo want him to be his boyfriend.

Minghao… was happy for him. He couldn’t  _ not _ be, but he felt his heart almost- almost crush in a way. His crush was ever growing back then, and he was actually debating the idea of asking the older out, but, it didn’t come to that.

From then on, Minghao had watched from the sidelines.

~

Minghao is currently alone in their kitchen, whipping up some coffee. It’s way too early for him to be awake, and he’s really not enjoying the blinding sun shining through their apartment’s window. 

He sits down at their table, not caring that his coffee is burning hot, and takes a sip. His boyfriends are all sleeping, probably won’t be awake for another couple hours.

Minghao doesn’t know why he’s awake, usually the last one to wake up. But his mind was plagued with thoughts when he went to sleep last night, and now he’s paying the consequences as his head droops, eyes closing. 

“Myungho?” A deep voice comes from the hallway, lighting Minghao’s nerves on fire with the raspy tone. “Why are you awake? It’s like- five am.” Wonwoo walks to the kitchen.

“Ah, I uh, couldn’t sleep.” Minghao responds, gulping before taking another sip of coffee. 

“Are you- drinking coffee? You never drink coffee.” Wonwoo says, giving him a confused glance before opening the fridge. 

Minghao shrugs, even though the older can’t see it. “Why are you awake?” He asks. 

“I dunno know. Just woke up early.” Wonwoo responds, pulling out a pack of eggs. “Do you want some?” 

Minghao nods when the older looks over, and he gets to work. The conversation is almost… clinical, uninteresting. Both parties not active in trying to pick it up. 

Minghao sighs, this time taking a big gulp of coffee to burn away his feelings. They’re  _ boyfriends _ . Sure, boyfriends who didn’t necessarily  _ like _ each other before dating, but boyfriends nonetheless. 

They’re acting like uninterested roommates with barely concealed hatred. Okay- maybe not hatred, but definitely  _ something _ . 

Minghao stifled another sigh, opting to watch Wonwoo’s back as he cooked. His coffee went by way too fast, so he got up to make another after a moment, scooting past his boyfriend in their cramped kitchen. 

When Minghao almost trips over his own feet, Wonwoo’s hands come to steady him, letting go of the pan of eggs he’s cooking. His steady arms keep him up as he teeters before regaining his balance, and Minghao’s more than aware of the grip around his waist. He tries not to shiver. 

“Are you okay?” Wonwoo asks, letting go so Minghao can move again. He nods, hiding his gulp as he turns to their coffee machine.

Fuck. Why does that affect him so much? 

~

Looking back on it, you could say Minghao was lonely.  _ Really _ lonely. 

The second half of his sophomore year was dreadful, constant weird early adult angstiness that he shouldn’t have been feeling. 

Minghao had impulsively tried to lose his virginity to get rid of the emptiness he was feeling, but instead chickened out before the dude could even get his fingers in.

Minghao visibly remembers balling in Junhui’s lap, Mingyu rubbing his back. When he had shown up with tears in his eyes, Wonwoo had excused himself, exiting to another room. Minghao hadn’t cared. 

It was a bad memory, and stayed so prominent throughout college that Minghao vowed to not let it happen again until he was ready. 

Minghao would watch from afar as the happy throuple bounded around campus, always in each other’s arms. He was so happy that Mingyu got to be with the literal man of his dreams. And Minghao had watched as the older fell for Junhui too, laughing in his arms and kissing his forehead. 

Minghao would hang out with them less and less, and the only people who seemed to care were Junhui and Mingyu. Not like Minghao was thinking Wonwoo would notice, let alone care. As if. 

But then it was summer, a life changing event for Minghao.

Junhu followed him back to China, and Minghao was happy that he could have some quality time with one of the first people he met when he had moved to Korea. They were close in a different way, on a deeper level. 

But Minghao would constantly remind himself that this man was in a happy relationship, and he couldn’t get too clingy, or he would face the consequences. 

All throughout the trip, Junhui had poked and prodded until Minghao couldn’t take it anymore. The younger had snapped, yelling at Junhui while they were alone in his childhood home. 

It ended with Junhui holding him tight, telling him it was going to be okay. And even though Minghao wasn’t sure he believed at the time, he had nodded. 

After  _ that _ vulnerable baring of his soul, they flew back to Korea within the week, saying goodbye to their respective parents. 

Minghao was surprised in the airport, messy haired and eyes barely open, with the proposition of joining their relationship. 

He’s telling you now, he  _ didn’t  _ cry. It didn’t happen. 

~

“Ah-  _ ah! _ Jun-J-“ Minghao doesn’t know if he should buck his hips or grind down, the feeling of Junhui’s tongue in him too much to bear. 

Mingyu’s grip on his wrists tightened, keeping his hands away from his body and leaving his cock stranded. 

“Stop moving Hao, we’ve said this.” Junhui backs away to say, spit dripping down his chin and a malicious smile on his lips. 

Minghao whimpers, hips bucking against his will. Mingyu sighs from behind him, and now he knows the two of them are going to do something.

But before they can, their bedroom door swings open, Wonwoo walking in unsuspecting of the scene before him.

Junhui laughs before he can look over, grabbing Wonwoo’s attention immediately. 

“Jun-....hui?” Wonwoo starts, looking over and then faltering at the sight in front of him. Minghao turns his head away, too embarrassed to have been caught in this embarrassing position, his hands above his head and his legs spread wide open. 

“Ah, great to see you Wonwoo. Grab the cock ring, will you?” Junhui asks, another smirk forming on his face as he strains his head to look at the younger. 

Wonwoo stays frozen for another moment before nodding, dropping the stuff in his hands and walking to their closet, quickly rifling through their box of toys. 

In the meantime, Junhui picks up from where he stopped, spreading open Minghao to dive in again.

The effect is immediate, and Minghao is too lost in his own pleasure to notice Wonwoo walking up, uncharacteristically stiff. 

“Hyung- just put it on him.” Mingyu whispers, grunting when Minghao starts writhing harder on the bed sheets. 

Wonwoo complies, setting a warm hand on the youngest’s hips to get him to still, delicately placing the cock ring on and sinking it down. 

The first sight of tears start trailing down Minghao’s face when Junhui shoves in two fingers out of nowhere, giddiness apparent in his expression as he watches. 

“Wonwoo-ah, switch places with Mingyu, okay?” Junhui asks, smiling prettily to his boyfriend. Minghao watches as Wonwoo nods, pecking the oldest’s lips before switching out quickly with Mingyu.

The difference is immediate, Minghao doesn’t know if he can lean his head back the same way, or try as hard to squirm out of his grip. Wonwoo’s hold is less overbearing, less power dominating, but  _ so _ much more arousing.

What Minghao isn’t expecting in his pleasure daze is for Wonwoo to card his fingers through the younger’s sweaty hair, brushing it back. 

The older’s free hand travels down, even tweaking a sensitive nipple and Minghao jerks in sensitivity, hips bucking up once more. 

Minghao’s thrown out of it when Mingyu adds a third finger with copious amounts of lube, leaking down his thighs. He’s never known himself to be the wet and messy kind of guy, but he finds he doesn’t mind it that much.

But then Junhui grabs his cock, jerking it in slow strokes that have Minghao swearing. He can’t even cum, the tight cock ring painstakingly obvious.

It starts to become too much, the fingers pumping in and out of him and the tight grip around his oversensitive dick. “You-  _ ah _ , fucking s-sadist.  _ Oh my go _ -“ He aims at Junhui, watching as the oldest smiles, laughing. 

“Oh, baby, you have no idea.” He says, swiping his thumb over the tears falling down his cheeks. 

~

Wonwoo and Mingyu had always been different with each other. 

It was the kind of relationship where Wonwoo would let Mingyu do whatever the fuck he wanted, letting the younger practically drape himself over him if he wanted. 

This kind of… bled into sex too.

Minghao hadn’t joined the whole sex equation for a while- but that’s a story for another time. He had valuable time to watch and examine how everyone’s dynamic worked in their relationship, if only to prepare himself. 

Mingyu most definitely dommed…? Topped? No, dommed. Mingyu dommed Wonwoo so  _ fucking  _ hard it wasn’t even funny. 

It’s like he did a fucking one-eighty, changing from this playful dongsaeng to a- a monster. 

And that’s usually how those two went. 

But- there have been some…  _ particular  _ times, where it changed. 

It was a Saturday, or a Sunday. Minghao can’t remember anymore, but it was definitely the weekend, and Mingyu had been hyper. Energetic. Way too bouncy, if Minghao had an opinion on the matter.

Wonwoo was coming home from a perilous day of being called to work for no other reason than that someone screwed up, therefore needing to come in on the weekend. 

And as soon as the older walked through the door, the air had shifted. 

“Mingyu-ah, why did you send me-“ Wonwoo checked his phone, “thirty unhinged texts when you  _ knew  _ I was working?” 

It was deathly calm, the question. No anger but no hysteria. Just a little off from the older’s regular behavior.

“Um…” Mingyu stalled, glancing around nervously before tentatively meeting the older’s eyes.

Minghao had been watching from a far seat in the living room, barely containing his smile.

Wonwoo sighed, placing his things down before grabbing Mingyu by his sleeve, dragging him to their room with a strong hand around the nape of his neck. 

Mingyu didn’t come out until next morning.

~

Minghao woke up, eyesight blurry and the bed cold around him. 

Oh. Where did everyone go? 

Last night was wild, especially with the addition of Wonwoo out of nowhere.

But now- everyone’s gone. 

Minghao’s bottom lip trembled, a sudden onslaught of emotions attacking him.

He had fallen asleep when they had finally let him cum, and his head was all fuzzy, floaty. Not an uncommon feeling when it comes to sleeping with Junhui. 

His body felt too heavy, no energy coursing through his veins anymore. A sole tear fell down his cheek and-

“Myungho?” Wonwoo voice asks from the doorway, the older’s concerned face barely making it through the wet layer over Minghao’s eyes. 

“Baby- what’s wrong?” He hurries over to the bed, almost uncertain to touch him at first, but eventually enveloping the younger in a hug.

“E-everyone was gone.” Minghao’s nose is clogged, and his voice is raspy and gross. But Wonwoo coo’s anyway, wiping his eyes. 

“C’mon, everyone’s in the kitchen. We were making breakfast for you since you were still sleeping.” Wonwoo explains, helping him stand and walking him out of their room. 

Mingyu sees him first, making a wounded noise before running up to him and giving him a big ol’ kiss on the forehead. 

“Minghao- what happened?” Junhui asks, attention grabbed when Mingyu ran away. 

“It’s nothing.” Minghao mumbles, sitting down. Junhui shoots Wonwoo a look in answer, and otherwise drops it.

~

Surprise, surprise! Minghao lost his virginity to Junhui. 

It was apparently a big deal to the older, as it caused quite the ruckus when Minghao had told him. 

“You’re a  _ virgin _ ?” Junhui had practically yelled, calling the attention of Mingyu lounging on the couch. 

This happened after they started dating, and a considerable time after, at that. Minghao had sat through more than enough nights of hearing his boyfriends fuck the life out of each other, and he guessed they were just waiting until he was ready to initiate something between them. 

“Wait-  _ what? _ ” Mingyu contributed, dropping his phone against the cushions, turning fully. At this point, Wonwoo had walked in. 

“Oh- uh, yeah.” Minghao responded, picking his phone back up. 

“No! Put your phone down, this is a serious matter!” Junhui grabbed it out of his hands keeping it out of reach from the younger.

“Jun, leave him be.” Wonwoo said, sitting down, unaware of what was going on.

“You don’t understand Wonwoo-ah, he’s a  _ virgin. _ ” Junhui said, eyes wide. Minghao sighed under his breath, there’s no way he’s getting out of this situation now.

“Oh. Well- it’s not that big of a deal.” Wonwoo responded, but there was a noticeable change in his town, hands tightening around his own phone. 

Minghao gulped.

——

This is how it went down, Minghao trying his damn hardest not to roll his hips up into the pillow in his lap while the TV went through one ear and out the other. 

He had been feeling… needy, per se, recently. And he wasn’t sure on how to bring it up to his boyfriends, let alone face to face and alone. 

And it’s not like he hadn’t masturbated before- he was no stranger to sexual pleasure. It was just- y’know,  _ sex _ . That usually entailed another person. 

Minghao badly concealed the buck of his hips into the pillow, but this time Junhui walked in, completely unaware of what was going through the younger’s head.

Well, fuck. How could he get through this now? 

But then he pushed down too hard on his lap, the friction going straight to his cock and almost out of his mouth. Shit. 

“Minghao?” Junhui had looked over, concern in his features. “You okay?” He asked.

Minghao had nodded, biting his lip- and that’s when Junhui knew something was up. If the younger bit his lip in any other context than studying, then it definitely meant something else. 

“Ah- Minghao, why don’t you come sit over here. On my lap.” The older suggests, and Minghao’s eyes widened, a sudden bright flush covering his cheeks.

“I-I’m good.” He stuttered, cursing himself in his head. Junhui smirked, getting up and- fuck. 

The older had grabbed the pillow out of his lap, taking in the noticeable hard on in his pants. 

“Baby~” Junhui pouted, “Why didn’t you tell anyone that you needed to get fucked?” There was a surprised gasp from the other room, most likely Mingyu, but Junhui ignored it in favor of grabbing Minghao’s chin when the younger had looked over.

“Come on, let’s go to our room, baby boy.”

~

Minghao trails the aisles of the grocery store, stopping and looking at something before resuming walking. 

Wonwoo’s behind him, following him like a lost puppy as the younger searches for suitable food to eat. 

They had ran out of usable things to cook with, and were way too indecisive to pick a place to eat at, so Junhui, all too eagerly, pushed Minghao and Wonwoo out the door with the instructions for food. 

So here they are. 

“Can you go get some lettuce for me, please?” Minghao asks, rifling through the meat section. There was no answer, so he assumed Wonwoo listened.

Minghao checks the price again for some steak, scratching his chin as he debates getting it. Well, they probably need it-

“Um, excuse me?” A deep voice asks from behind him, and Minghao turns, arm still hooked in his shopping basket. 

“Uh- yes?” He arches his eyebrow, trying to look uninterested as the man smiles.

“I just thought, well you’re very pretty and-“ The man has a hopeful gleam in his eyes, and Minghao tries not to sound like an asshole when he cuts him off.

“I’m sorry, I already have a boyfriend- boyfriends.” He enunciates, keeping his face as neutral as possible. 

But the dude’s smile drops immediately, his stance taking one of offense. 

“Oh- well you weren’t that attractive anyway, fucking asshole.” He spat out, and Minghao did a double-take, the words slapping him in the face. 

“ _ What-“  _ He starts, but the man grabs his arm, relinquishing the hold Minghao had on his shopping basket. 

He pulls back on his arm, trying to back away, but the dude grabs his shoulder.

“Uh- Myungho, I got the lettuce-“ The man cocks his arm back, and Minghao’s head whips back, his cheek stinging from the punch. 

“What the  _ fuck? _ ” And then Wonwoo is on him, pulling Minghao behind him to punch the dude right back. 

Minghao couches his cheek, fighting back the tears springing to his eyes. “ _ Fuck. _ ” 

A store clerk runs up, looking rather hesitant at getting in between the two men. 

“Sir-  _ sirs, _ we need you to break up-“ But her voice remains unheard, Wonwoo so caught up with beating the man into a pulp.

“Wonwoo- Wonwoo-yah-“ he tries, pulling on the older’s shoulder, but ultimately failing. Minghao musters up as much bravado as he can, gathering his voice. “ _ Hyung! _ ” 

Wonwoo turns, pulling his arm back away from the man’s almost beater face- 

“Let’s go, hyung.” Minghao says, putting his shopping basket on the ground and apologizing to the lady before dragging the older out the doors. 

“Are you okay-“ Wonwoo says as soon as they’re out, grabbing Minghao to examine his face. 

“I’m- I’m fine. It’s okay hyung-“ 

“No it’s not! The dude  _ punched  _ you Myungho! That’s never okay!” Wonwoo yells, getting agitated.

Minghao sighs, looking at the older. Wonwoo is breathing hard, and he seems so upset, so shaken by the events that just happened. Minghao doesn’t even feel the pain anymore. 

So he thinks for a moment, letting the older calm down before reaching up, grabbing his neck and kissing him. 

~

Virgin Minghao had never actually  _ seen _ Wonwoo sub. He had  _ listened _ to Wonwoo sub, not as creep but as someone trying to go to sleep and Mingyu practically yelling in their apartment in the middle of the night. 

And while Wonwoo doms Junhui more often than not in their relationship, there was this one particular time where- well, Minghao was pretty sure the older had been super stressed.

Minghao had been pretty sure it was the day before a big presentation at Wonwoo’s workplace, and the older hadn’t been able to relax or get comfortable, fidgeting in his chair. 

He could see from the corner of his eye Mingyu and Junhui sharing looks, probably choosing who was going to… take control of this situation, as Wonwoo wouldn’t initiate it himself.

When Junhui nodded, it was decided, and the oldest walked up to Wonwoo, sitting himself down in his lap. 

Wonwoo flinched, hands immediately coming to support the oldest’s waist on instincts 

“Wonwoo-yah~” He started, poking the younger’s cheek and ignoring his confusion. “Come with me.” 

Wonwoo just blinked in response. 

Junhui laughed, laying down on the younger for a few moments before getting right back up, pulling Wonwoo’s wrist. 

That was the last of Wonwoo Minghao saw that night. 

And while he continued to sit in the living room, and Mingyu moved to the kitchen, the very prominent sounds of what had seemed to be… spanking? Were heard all throughout the apartment. 

Minghao had blushed when he could hear Wonwoo’s choked moan, and silently wished to be in the same position. 

~

“Wait- ah,  _ fuck. _ ” Minghao’s head slams against the wall behind him, Mingyu pinning his hips as he unzips the younger’s pants. 

Minghao and Mingyu had just been at the movies, catching up on some of the most recent releases when there had been- um,  _ moans _ .

It was- an experience, to say the least. It’s not everyday a couple decides to have sex in a severely packed theater. And when the movie had finished, Mingyu had practically dragged him out, whispering all the dirty things he wanted to do to the younger as soon as they got in their car.

It was overwhelming, still is, and Minghao is now  _ way  _ too turned on. 

Mingyu grabs Minghao’s cock as soon as he can, holding it in a painfully tight grip that has the younger panting. 

“Shit! What- what are you doing?” Minghao says, watching as Mingyu silently looked at him. And then s smile spreads on his face. 

“Stay here.” Mingyu says, and then bolts, leaving Minghao with his cock out. 

“What- the fuck?” Minghao waits there for a few moments before tucking himself back in, straightening. He grumpily mumbles to himself, walking away from the doorway and into their apartment.

“Myungho-yah, I said stay there.” Mingyu walks in, stopping to a halt when he sees the younger. 

“You- you left me with my cock out!” Minghao reasons, throwing his hands up in exasperation before breathing deeply through his nose to calm down. 

Mingyu only smirks. 

“Fine- fine. Come with me.” And then Minghao’s being dragged to their room, barely avoiding walls before being pushed straight onto their bed. 

Wonwoo’s in the far corner, gaming headphones on, deeply engrossed in whatever he’s playing. 

Minghao blushes a dark red when he realizes what Mingyu’s going, about to protest-

“No Myungho, you didn’t stay put.” Mingyu states, seeing the younger’s expression. Well, fuck. 

At that, Wonwoo looks over, doing a double-take when he sees Mingyu push Minghao down roughly, pinning his arms above his head.

“Mingyu-yah, do you have to-....?” The older cuts himself off, looking slightly nervous as he glances between the two. Mingyu smirks, looking over his shoulder to answer. 

“Hyung- he’s the one who didn’t stay put.” Minghao struggles out of the older’s grip once hearing this, putting a pout on his lips as he stares at Mingyu. 

The older chuckles, completely ignoring Wonwoo choking on his own spit at the response. 

“You can help if you want, hyung.” Mingyu offers, also ignoring the look Minghao throws at him. Despite recent developments, it might just be too overwhelming if Wonwoo joins the equation at the moment. 

“I- I think I’ll pass for now.” Wonwoo mumbles, saying quick goodbyes over the headset before getting out of his seat, walking out of the room after one last glance at the maknaes. 

Mingyu’s smile never leaves his face as he devours Minghao’s cock one second later. 

~

If you weren’t aware, Minghao slept with Mingyu second. 

It was a very slow, gentle experience, with the older topping. And it wasn’t like Minghao  _ disliked  _ it, he just found it much more enjoyable when he fucks Mingyu into the mattress himself.

Mingyu was big and overbearing, loud and joyful that he filled up a room with his laughter.

And Minghao was the opposite, in a way. Quite and analytic, watching and observing instead of interacting.

Most people would think, by stereotype, that Mingyu topped most often. Maybe, out of pity, letting the younger top instead.

That’s uh- not how that works. 

Minghao lets out his more dominant side with Mingyu the most, taking control of their dynamic in bed with a strong head and lead.

And one day, it had just become too much.

Mingyu had been restless, once more. He wouldn’t say like usual, because the older could usually calm down. 

But right then, he was really not.

“Myungho-yah~ I’m so bored~” he whined, squirming on Minghao’s lap while pouting. 

“Mingyu-ah, I’m trying to watch my show. Just- like, do something.” Minghao carelessly responded, carding his fingers through the older’s hair. 

The whining had continued despite Minghao’s response, and the younger had just about enough of it. 

“ _ Mingyu _ ,” his stern voice reached Mingyu’s ears, pulling his attention from playing with the younger’s fingers. “Why are you so restless? Do you need to get fucked or something?” He propositioned, sarcasm bleeding into the question.

But Mingyu didn’t laugh, only stayed silent as he flushed a light pink. 

Minghao blushed then too, realizing that uh-  _ yeah _ , Mingyu did need to fuck. 

“Oh.” Minghao responded, the silence deafening. 

The younger moved, quickly deciding what he wanted to do as  _ he _ dragged Mingyu to their room, throwing him on the bed and shutting the door with his foot.

Apparently, his boyfriends who were out, had come home while Mingyu was screaming his lungs out because of Minghao’s dick.

Oops.

~

Minghao- doesn’t want to talk about it.

Work was just- just fucking crappy. 

Minghao opens their apartment door, feet dragging behind him as he throws his stuff on the floor. 

He rubs his eyes with the palms of his hands, walking like a ghost to their room. 

Wonwoo’s sitting on their bed, reading a book. His other boyfriends are still at work though, so it’s just the two of them. 

“Myungho? Aren’t you supposed to be at work-“ Ownwoo asks when he looks up, watching the younger shuffle in and then cut him off.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” He mumbles, sitting on their bed and gathering the blankets up, ignoring the older’s concerned look. 

“Wait- no, Minghao, tell me what happened.” Any other day, Wonwoo probably would’ve dropped the subject, but it seems to not be one of those days.

“Hyung, it was just a bad day.” He responds, too tired to elaborate on that utter  _ shit _ that happened. Wonwoo frowns, finally setting his book down and grabbing Minghao, sitting him up. 

“Go on.” And he seems dead set on having Minghao tell him everything, despite the younger’s protests.

Minghao sighs, looking down and playing with his fingers.

“It’s just- there’s this one coworker I have that- ugh, he won’t leave me alone.” He starts, fumbling over his words. “He’ll like- make suggestive comments about me, and- and I’ve told him I have boyfriends but he doesn’t seem to listen.” Minghao trails off at the end, and Wonwoo’s grown very cold. Minghao bites his lip, daring to look up. 

The older’s expression is one of very rage, barely subdued. “Does he do anything else?” But his voice is gentle, the hand that he puts on Minghao’s shoulders light. 

“I mean- he sometimes grabs me and stuff. I just try to ignore it.” Minghao says, looking down again as Wonwoo’s hand tightens.

“Myungho-ah, he’s- he’s harassing you. If he’s grabbing you then you need to tell your manager.” Minghao can tell Wonwoo is angry, and he doesn’t know how to respond, just nodding instead.

“We’ll tell Junhui when he gets home, okay?” Wonwoo says, less of a question and more of a forceful suggestion. Minghao’s head shoots up, eyes widening.

“No! No- we don’t need to tell him.” Minghao tries, and Wonwoo’s mouth sets in a line.

“Minghao, this is non-negotiable. I’m still telling Junhui.” Wonwoo says, voice firm and resound. 

“But-“

“ _ Minghao. _ ” And the younger knows it’s over, sagging in on himself. 

Wonwoo does the unexpected- or, well, maybe it’s expected -and pulls him into a hug, whispering something into the younger’s ear before pecking him on the neck, something light and sweet. 

Minghao flushes, probably the farthest they’ve ever done- well,  _ alone. _

Wonwoo notices.

A light blush coats his cheeks as well, but he seems to decide something then and there, going in to kiss Minghao before the younger can say anything.

Minghao grabs his shoulder when they turn, the younger now lying on his back.

“Do- do you want to-“ Wonwoo starts to ask, but Minghao already has the answer.

“Yes.”

And soon he’s enveloped in another kiss, body heating up when his hips uncontrollably buck up.

Wonwoo groans, bringing a hand down onto Minghao’s hip, keeping him in place. 

“Don’t move.” He orders, and it goes straight to Minghao’s head, sudden fuzziness that makes him whimper. Ah, fuck.

Wonwoo reaches over, grabbing lube that’s just- sitting on their nightstand. Of course, Mingyu and Junhui were going  _ at it  _ last night.

When he brings it back, he realizes his mistake, both of them still very much clothed. Minghao giggles, covering his mouth with his hand. Wonwoo’s eyes crinkle at the sound, a smile of his own forming on his lips.

The older places the lube down on the bed, and begins shucking off Minghao’s clothing, fast and efficient. 

The younger shivers once undressed, Wonwoo working on his own clothes. Minghao’s gut clenches as he takes in the older’s form.

Wonwoo catches him staring.

The older laughs, picking up the lube again before just- fucking manhandling Minghao to where his legs are open. Goosebumps form on his skin as Wonwoo catches his eye again, another chance to back out if need be.

Minghao only nods, very enthusiastic for the situation. Wonwoo smiles again, uncapping the lube and pouring a generous amount on his fingers.

Starting with one, Wonwoo pushes in his finger, watching as Minghao clenches around it. The younger’s hands squeeze the sheets, unable to do anything else when a second goes in immediately after. 

How did Wonwoo know he likes the burn?

A question for another time, as Wonwoo analyzes his form, picking up on something secondary before shifting his fingers the barest of places.

Minghao’s back arches when he stabs at his prostate with accuracy, already panting. He doesn’t know if he’s allowed to ask, and to even voice it seems to daunting when the older’s presence is so dominating. 

But he tries anyway.

“H-hyung? ‘M I allowed to uh-  _ fuck, _ t-touch?” He stutters out, the older now digging out his prostate in an attempt to milk him for all he’s worth. 

“Oh? No, baby, you’re not. Only hyung can touch your pretty cock.”  _ Fuck-  _ fuckity, fuck fuck. His  _ voice. _

Minghao was unaware himself of the hyung kink that just became apparent. 

When Wonwoo finishes his sentence, Minghao is already whining, upper body writhing out of control. 

“Myungho, didn’t hyung tell you to stay put earlier?” And now Minghao knows why Junhui loves subbing for Wonwoo. The way he uses his voice, the inflections, the tones, they all work against you in a way to bring you the most pleasure. 

It’s almost better than physical touch.

Minghao has always found himself to be particularly susceptible to dirty talk, and right now is  _ really  _ kicking his cock into motion. It lies untouched on his stomach, strikingly red in comparison to the pale skin of his thighs.

The younger whines, willing his muscles to stop moving when a third finger is pushed in. Wonwoo’s always had pretty big hands, even if his fingers were on the bonier side. Doesn’t mean Minghao doesn’t already feel on the brink with pure thickness. 

Suddenly, he’s empty. 

“Wha-what?” Minghao stutters out, raising his head to see what happened, only for Wonwoo to shut him up with a kiss, aligning his cock to push in instead.

“O-oh  _ fuck.  _ Shit.” Minghao curses, Wonwoo slowly sheathing himself in the younger’s tight heat. Sweat is covering both of their bodies, making the slide between them easier when the older gets closer, caging him in.

When he bottoms out, Minghao pants, his head against the pillow and eyes closed. 

“Come on, baby, get ready.” Wonwoo whispers, kissing his neck as he pulls out, only to slam his whole body weight back in. 

Minghao chokes on his own spit, barely having time to regain his breath before he’s coming back, fucking  _ him  _ into the mattress.

“Oh my  _ god _ -“ Minghao’s words aren’t coherent anymore, not when Wonwoo suddenly shifts his hips, changing the angle and making himself go  _ so  _ much deeper into the younger.

“Shit-“ his sentences keep getting cut off by the absolute plows Wonwoo’s making with his dick, an effective way to shut up Minghao.

His gut tightens, toes curling as the pleasure sparks up his spin. Minghao is about to burst, on the brink while tears spring to his eyes. 

“A- _ ah! _ ” Wonwoo grabs Minghao’s cock, tightening his grip on the base. “Wha- _ why? _ ” Minghao pouts as his orgasm is denied, and now the tears spill down his cheeks. 

Wonwoo coo’s, swiping his thumb over the younger’s cheeks but his thrusts never stop. The juxtaposition of the heat-curdling pleasure attacking his insides and the sweetness and care of Wonwoo from above him have Minghao curling in on himself, his cock valiantly trying to cum despite the efforts against it.

Wonwoo’s hand moves, slowly jerking Minghao off while he speeds up his hips, swiveling them at an inhuman pace.

Minghao… thinks he cums, but his vision is white when it happens. His ears are ringing and Wonwoo is still thrusting into him, the overstimulation making him cry harder from the pleasure.

But the older stills, groaning into Minghao’s neck as he cums. The younger’s head lolls, letting Wonwoo kiss at his neck as they both come down.

Wonwoo pulls out, slumping next to him and pulling Minghao into his arms. It’s stifling, but Minghao is too tired to care. 

“Baby, we need to go clean up.” Wonwoo mumbles into his hair after a moment, kissing him again. Minghao nods, eyes closed.

The older moves around him, letting him relax into the bed while he silently cleans the cum out of him. 

Time moves quickly for Minghao, and soon Wonwoo is back beside him, both of them safe to sleep without having to worry about dried cum. 

“Uh-“ Junhui’s voice makes it to Minghao’s ears, along with the sound of the door opening coming a little too late. “You… guys-“ 

“Yep.” Wonwoo’s deep, sleepy voice responds, and Minghao actually does think he falls asleep, the conversation fading around him.

~

“G’morning.” Minghao mumbles when he walks into the kitchen, letting all three of his boyfriends engulf him in hugs.

“How’d you sleep, baby?” Junhui asks when everyone lets go, giving the youngest his full attention.

“Good.” Minghao answers, scooping some food onto his plate.

“How was the banging sex with hyung?” Mingyu asks. Minghao chokes on the food he had barely gotten into his mouth, Junhui smacking his back so he doesn’t  _ die _ from the comment.

“Um, it was nice.” Minghao mumbles, a bright red blush climbing up his face.

“Only  _ nice? _ ” 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how long this is and I’m only slightly scared at what came out of my brain


End file.
